Death Note One Shots Collection
by Misora-Massacre
Summary: Self explanatory title :3
1. Friendship

Matt layed on his bed playing his Gameboy. There had been a rumor going around that he was getting a new roommate. He had talked to Roger about this, asking if this new kid could stay with another one of the orphans. Roger had made it clear that the arangement was final, and that maybe this new kid would help Matt become more social. Matt had just groaned and left. Now, here he lay, dreading the moment that new kid walked into his room.

There was a knock on the door and Roger came in. " Matt, it's time you meet your new roommate," he said, then ushered the roommate in. The orphan wore black pants, a black long sleeve shirt, had blonde hair up to his shoulders, and a suitcase. Matt paused his game, looked at the orphan up and down, then asked Roger, " Hey, don't you think it'll be a little awkward for a guy having to share his room with a girl here?" The blonde's eye twitched. Roger cleared his throat. " This is Mello, and he is male," he said. Matt blushed. " Oh. Sorry 'bout that," he said, embaressed. Mello rolled his eyes and flipped his hair, making Matt wonder if Roger was lying. The elderly man sighed. " Mello, this is Matt. You'll be staying with him," he said. " Fine," Mello murmered. " If I have no other choice."

" You don't," Roger replied. " Now, I believe you have your class schedule, correct?" Mello nodded. Roger pushed his glasses in place. " Alright. I'll be leaving you two alone so you could get to know eachother," he said, then left, closing the door behind him. There was an awkward silence. Mello got his suitcase, layed it on the other bed, and began unpacking. Matt thought he should say something. " Um, hey. I'm Matt," he said. " I think Roger already mentioned that," Mello said, opening one of the drawers and putting some of his clothes into it. Matt shrugged. " Just putting it in your head," he said.

Mello looked at Matt. " And what if I don't _want _you to put it in my head?" he asked. Matt put his Gameboy down. " Well, I mean, if you need me you don't have to go, 'Hey! Dude with the stripes!' or something like that," he said. Mello sighed. " Well you having nothing to worry about, 'dude with the stripes', because I doubt that'll I'll ever need you." Ouch. Harsh. Matt folded his arms against his chest. " So where's your trophie?" he asked. Mello gave him a confused look. " What trophie?" he asked. Matt shrugged again. "I don't know. I just thought that winning the award for 'Biggest Asshole of the Year' meant you'd get a trophie or something," he said. Mello shut the drawer angrily. " What did you call me?" he asked.

" I think you heard me the first time," Matt said calmly, then resumed his game. Mello gave him a threatening look and took out a chocolate bar from his suitcase. Matt looked up from the smell of it. " Someone got a sweet tooth?" he asked. " Shut the hell up," Mello said, taking a bite out of it. " What are you eating anyways?" Matt asked. Mello sighed and showed it to him. " What does it fucking look like to you?" he asked. Matt squinted to get a better look. " Chocolate?" he asked. " Genius," Mello mumbled, then unpacked a few more things. Matt got up. " May I ask what the hell is your problem?" he asked, annoyed. Mello looked up at the ceiling fan, thinking, and then answered, " That would be you."

Matt drew in a deep breath. " Alright then. Well. If I piss you off that much, then why don't you play with the other little girls?" he asked. " If it means getting away from you, then fine," Mello said, then left the room, slamming the door behind him. Matt groaned. " Shit head..." he murmered, and continued his game.

Mello roamed the halls, not really knowing where he was going. Nor did he care. He was already having trouble, what with his parents' deaths. He sighed and took another bite out of his chocolate. " Hey!" someone called. He turned around. A girl with curly blonde hair was waving at him and skipped over to him. " Hi!" she said cheerfully. " I'm Linda!" Mello looked around awkwardly. " Um, I'm Mello," he said. " Nice to meet you! You don't mind if I call you Mells, do you?" Linda asked. Mello shrugged. " Why not," he mumerered. Linda clapped her hands. " Kay then!" she said. " Uh-huh," Mello said, then started to walk away. Linda seemed to be following him.

" Is there something you need?" Mello asked. Linda nodded. " Yeah. I heard you moved in with Matt. What's he like?" she asked. Mello arched an eyebrow. " What do you mean? Shouldn't you know? I mean, you've been here longer than me," he said. Linda shrugged. " Well, you see, Matt doesn't really talk to anyone. He's always playing some sort of video game. If you're good enough, he might ask you to play against him, but that's pretty much it. I mean, if people want to talk to him, he doesn't just ignore them. He only talks when nessecary," she explained. " So he's like some sort of loner?" Mello asked. Linda laughed. " I guess you could say that," she said, smiling. " Huh," Mello said. " But isn't-"

Someone caused Mello to trip. Mello cursed under his breath. " What the...?" he said, and looked down. A boy around his age was sitting on the floor in what looked like a painful position, playing with a toy robot. He was white; literally. White socks, white pants, white shirt, white skin, white hair. " Sorrry," Mello mumbled. The albino looked up from his toy, nodded, then got up and went somewhere else. Mello looked after him, bewildered. " What the hell? Who was that?" he asked.

" That's Near," Linda answered dreamily. " Another anti-social. He's the smartest person in the whole orphanage." Mello tilted his head. " Him?" he asked. Linda nodded. " Yup. He's first in line to being L's successor, right in front of Matt," she said. " Matt?" Mello asked, suprised. " You mean to tell me that Matt is the second smartest person here?" Linda smiled. " That's right," she said. This was confusing Mello. Those two were right up there to being the successor of the world's greatest detective? What kind of messed up orphanage was this? " Interesting..." Mello said, taking another bite out of his chocolate. " Hey, you!"

Mello and Linda turned around. That's the second time someone has called him. " Who is it this time?" Mello asked himself. A boy who seemed a year older than Mello was leaning against the wall. His hair was sleek and black, covering one of his eyes. He was wearing a black polo shirt and tan pants. Mello looked at him suspiciously. " Yeah?" he asked. The boy walked up to him. " What's your name?" he asked. " Mello," Mello answered. " And yours?"

" You can call me Trance," the boy answered with a smirk. " Mello, come on," Linda whispered in Mello's ear. " You don't want to mess with him." Mello ignored her warning. " Alright, Trance. What is it you want?" he asked. Trance crossed his arms. " You're new here, right? Just wanted to let you know that Linda here? Yeah, she's mine, so I suggest you leave her right now," he said. " I don't love you, Trance. I don't even like you as a friend!" Linda argued. Mello glared at Trance. " And who gave you the fucking right to tell me what to do?" he asked. Trance grabbed the collar of his shirt.

" I don't think you get me. I'll explain. Here at Wammy's House, I'm the big boss. I say something and people do as I say. And if they refuse to do so, well, I think you get the picture," Trance explained. " Oh?" Mello asked. " Well I'm sorry to dissapoint you, Trance, but I don't let fuck faces like yourself boss me around." Trance smiled. " Oh, you fucking asked for it," he said, then punched Mello in the face, sending him across the room. Everyone was staring now. Mello wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. " So you're those types, huh?" he asked. " The types that the only thing they know how to do is hurt people because they're just too fucking stubborn to do their own shit for themselves?"

Trance was about to run up to Mello to punch him again, but something stopped him from doing so. A chord was being held against his neck, causing him to choke a bit. He heard a voice in his ear. " Causing trouble again, Trance? How about we just leave this at where it is. That is, unless you don't want me to wrap this around your neck and finish you off. Nod if you understand." Trance tried to pull the chord away, but the person holding it was too strong. Unwillingly, Trance nodded. The chord was pulled away and Trance fell on his knees, gasping for air. Mello looked at him, then at the boy behind him. Matt stood there holding the chord, a game controller hanging on one of the ends.

He walked over to Mello, grabbed his wrist, and led him to their room. That was followed by cheering from the other orphans who had witnessed this fight, including Linda. Once they were in the room, Matt closed the door, connected the controller back to his Playstation, and went on his bed to play his Gameboy yet again, not saying a word the entire time. Mello just stood there staring at Matt, amazed. " You nearly killed the guy," Mello said. " Why?" Matt shrugged. " I knew a guy who used to go here when I was little that would have done the same thing if one of his friends were in trouble."

" Friend?" Mello asked. Matt nodded. " Just because you come here bitching like you own the place doesn't mean you're a bad guy," he said, then thought about what he just said. " That didn't make much sense, did it?" he asked. Mello smiled and shook his head. Matt smiled back. " So you think we could start over?" Matt asked, and extended his hand to Mello. He hesitated, but then shook it. " Sure," he said. " If you don't wake up every day thinking I'm a girl, that is."

Matt laughed. " Ha ha, sorry. My eyesight isn't too perfect," he said apologetically. " Is that so?" Mello asked. Matt nodded. " Yeah, but I refuse to get glasses," he replied. Mello thought for a moment, then went over to his suitcase and started digging through it. " What you lookin' for?" Matt asked curiously. " Hold up a sec," Mello said, then finally found what he was looking for. It was a pair of goggles. " I've had these for a couple of months now. They're said to give you good vision, but honestly I can't see shit." He gave them to Matt, who tried them on.

" What do you mean you can't see shit? These things are freakin' clear!" Matt exclaimed. Mello smiled. " They're yours. A little thank you present," he said. Matt grinned. " You know what, Mello? I think that we'll end up being great friends," he said.

Years later, an older Matt was sitting in a car, smoking and wearing the very same goggles from that day. Mello came out wearing a leather jacket and holding a motorcyle helmet. " You ready?" he asked, handing Matt a smoke gun. Matt nodded. " You sure this is gonna work?" he asked. Mello hesitated. " It should," he said. " In any case, this will just make it easier to catch Kira, won't it?" Matt shrugged. " I guess," he mumbled. Mello frowned. " Matt, all of this will be over soon," he said. " And once it is, everything will be back to normal. We'll get to finally roam the streets without hearing 'Kira' this and 'Kira' that every few minutes. It'll be just like old times."

Matt looked up at Mello. " You think so?" he asked. Mello nodded. " Yes," he said, then put on his helmet and got on his motorcycle. " After you," Mello said. Matt smirked. " Alright then," he closed his door and started the car, " Let's go get Kira's bitch." And then he was on his way. " Good luck," Mello said, then followed after him.


	2. Suicide

Alex stared at the belt in his hand. Did he really want to do this? He stared out of the door that was opened ajar. Beyond and L were discussing something about a case that L had assigned to Beyond. From what Alex heard, that case was originally supposed to be his, but thinking that he wasn't good enough, L gave it to Beyond. It was highly unlikely to Alex that that was true, but he had already felt that he had been letting L down for five years now. This has gone long enough; it was time to end this.

But something stopped him from hanging himself right then. Would he go without a goodbye? Alex shook his head and opened a drawer. He took out a notebook and a ballpoint pen. Hurridly ripping out one of the pages, Alex wrote a quick letter for Beyond and L. He read and re-read it five times. Was he missing something? He was about to read it once more, but the urge to end his life took over. He folded the paper neatly and put it on the table next to him. From under his bed, he pulled out a footstool and climbed on it, making preparations with the belt. _I'm sorry, L_, he thought as he tightly adjusted one end of the belt to the cieling fan._ I'm so sorry. To you, Beyond, Wammy's. I'm sorry._

A pang of relization struck Beyond. He pushed his chair back and ran upstairs to Alex's room. Why hadn't he relized it sooner? It's because he had refused to look at Alex's lifespan, that's why. Once he got there, he tried to open the door. It was locked. Beyond banged on the door. " Alex!" he yelled. " Alex! Open this damn door!" There was no response. " Alex!" he yelled again. He pounded on the door as hard as he could. Still no response. Frustrated, Beyond got out a hair pin from his pocket and started to pick the lock of the door with trembling hands. When he was finally able to unlock it, he kicked the door open.

He stopped in his tracks when he was inside. There was Alex, feet a few inches off the floor. He was dead. On the cieling fan, there was on end of a belt tied onto it, and the other wrung around Alex's neck. Beyond fell to his knees. " Alex..." he whispered. Out of the corner of his eye, Beyond spotted a note. He slowly got up and walked over to it. Picking it up carefully, as though it would desintigrate at his touch, Beyond read the letter. It was adressed to him and L. " By the time you read this, I'll be dead," it read. " I'm sorry that I did this. I know that you guys might have wanted me to stay a little longer, but I couldn't take it anymore. You guys are better off without me anyways."

Beyond gaze stopped at the last sentence. " And L, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to live up to your expectations; I hope that I won't be of a burden to you now." A burden. That's what Alex thought he was. A burden. To L.

L.

If L didn't pressure Alex so much, this might not have happened. It was all his fault that Alex had done this to himself. He heard a gasp from behind him, but didn't turn around. " Alex..." It was him. L turned to B. " Why did he do this?" L demanded. Beyond's grip tightened on the note. " You should know, L," he whispered bitterly. L looked him, baffled. " How the hell would I know, B?" he asked. Beyond turned around. " This," he said, pointing to the corpse that hung behind him, " was caused by you."

Footsteps were heard as Roger and Watari made their way to the room. " What on Earth happened here?" Roger yelled, Watari too shocked to say anything. " It's your fault," Beyond continued, eyes glowing with hatred. L shook his head. " What could I have possibly done?" L asked. Beyond resisted the urge to punch him. " Alex...you preasured him. He was your successor, and instead of encouraging and helping him, you've done the exact opposite," he replied. L stared into Beyond's eyes. " B, you know that's not tr-"

" Not true?" Beyond yelled. " How could it not be? Alex wanted to be like you, L! What the hell did you do? Why did you do this?" Roger hurried over to them and tried to haul Beyond out of the room. " I can't believe you, L!" he continued, struggling in Roger's grip. " I thought you cared about him! I thought you cared about the both of us! Are we nothing but sucessors to you? Can you not treat us like a regualar human being? You know, if you were never born, nobody would have to succeed you! Nobody would have haved to die because of you! It's all your damn fault!"

" That enough, Beyond!" Roger told him. He was on the other side of the threashold, trying to pull Beyond out. But Beyond insisted to continue. " How could you? How could you do such a thing, you murderer? I fucking hate you!" Beyond was now out of the room, Roger still restraining him. Before Roger closed the door, Beyond said in a hateful tone, staring straight into L's eyes, "I sware, L. Lawliet, I'll make you pay for this even if I have to _kill_ myself. Even if we must share the same faith in death; die the same, painful way. You will die feeling what Alex had felt: betrayal. Death by the person you thought would always be there for you. Death by the person you thought was your friend. I can promise you that, L."

L nodded slowly and started to stare at the floor. " Watari...I can't help but think that...that Beyond is right..." he whispered, letting the tears he had been holding back go. " L, he's not," Watari said sternly. " I don't want you ever thinking that you were the cause of death for anyone, do you understand?" L nodded once more and wiped his tears off with his shirt sleeve. " Yes...alright. Do you think you could have someone arrange a funeral for Alex...?" L asked softly. " Of course," Watari said. " Come now, L. We should get going."


	3. L Years Old

October 31st, 7:42 am

Winchester, England

Wammy's House

The early morning sunlight showed through the window as a raven-haired child sleepily rose from his sleep and yawned. He looked over at the other boy on the bed next to him, who was still sound asleep. They could have been brothers, seeing how they shared similar features.

The boy looked at the calender next to his bed and sighed. It was that day again, the day of his birth. Now that he was twelve years old, he didn't feel any difference. He felt the same as he did eight or nine hours ago, when he was still eleven. Since it was Halloween, he could easily guess what was going to happen; Watari would insist on throwing him a party, he would refuse, then the other kids at the orphanage would find out that it was his birthday and throw him a "suprise" birthday/ Halloween party. At least, it seemed it would end up like that.

He heard a tired groan from the other side of the room to see that his friend had waken up. " L...?" his friend said, half awake. " What time is it?" The young L turned to look at the clock. " It's about 7:45," he answered. The boy got lazily off the bed and walked over to L. He wiped his glasses before putting them on and looked at the calender. " Oh, it's Halloween today," he examined. " Times flys, doesn't it? Wait..." L closed his eyes, waiting for him to say it. " Isn't today you're birthday?"

L sighed. " Yes, it is, in fact, my birthday. Now, B, please. Just act like it's a perfectly normal day. No, better yet, just pretend that the only special occasion today is Halloween and nothing more." L instructed. The twelve year old Beyond Birthday smirked. " Really? Is that so? Why not throw a party?" he asked. L shrugged. " I don't want a party." he answered simply. Beyond rolled his eyes. " L, you're such a party pooper," he said. " You know, Watari's probably gonna want to, and then some other kids will too. It'll be like a suprise birthday party, y'know?" L grinned. It was amazing how that not only did they look similar, but they thought similar thoughts as well.

" So," Beyond started. " What you wanna do today? I mean, we could maybe watch a movie, play with the other guys. Ooh, maybe we should start that case that Watari wouldn't let you because it was too dangerous for someone as young as you. Now that you're a year older, you have a better excuse!" While Beyond rammbled on about the plans for the day as they exited their room, L kept his eyes to the floor, staring at his barefeet. Beyond stopped walking when he noticed that L was showing less enthusiasm than expected. " What's wrong?" he asked. L shook his head. " I don't know... I just have this really bad feeling..."

Beyond arched an eyebrow. " Bad feeling? As in..." his voiced trailed off when they bumped into their friend Alex, otherwise known as A in the cafeteria. Alex grinned. " Oh, hey guys!" he said. " Hey, L," he whispered. Being one of the few people at the orphanage who actually knew he was L, he, of course, had to keep it a secret. " I heard it's your birthday today." L looked up in suprise. " Who told you?" he asked. Alex grinned, " Well, I'm not saying any names but..." he slowly looked where Beyond was standing. L glared at him. " B, you do relize that when I say 'don't tell anybody' I actually mean _anybody_?" he asked, annoyed. Beyond shrugged. " Did you say that? I don't know, I forget..."

L groaned and walked to get some breakfast, Beyond and Alex following. When they sat down Beyond sighed. " Ryuga," he said, automatically switching to his alias, seeing as they were around a large group of orphans. " Tell me, why don't you like you're birthday?" L took a bite out of his pancake, which was drenched in maple syrup and shrugged. " I just don't see what the big deal is about it, that's all. I mean, yay, I was born on this day. So what?" he answered with his mouth full. Beyond sighed before taking a knife and dipping it into his strawberry jam and spreading it on his toast. " L, I don't mean to offend you in any way, but when it comes to things like this you're a real piss off."

L swallowed. " Listen, " he said in a somewhat hushed tone. " Since it's my birthday, I shouldn't get something I don't want, right? Well, I don't want a party. Is that so unreasonable?" Beyond nodded, then gave Alex a questioning look. Alex nodded as well and Beyond grinned. L became suspicioius. " What are you guys doing?" he asked. The boys ignored the question as Alex handed Beyond something under the table. " What are you doing?" L repeated. Beyond chuckled at L's curiousity, then stood up on the table, with a megaphone.

" Listen up, everyone," Beyond said through it. All attention atutomatically turned to him. " You all know what day it is today, right?" L understood now. Beyond was going to announce to the whole orphanage, then, without a doubt, they would throw him a party. " Ryuzaki!" L exclaimed, using Beyond's chosen alias. " What do you think you're doing?" Beyond's grin widened. " As you may know," Beyond announced, " today is Halloween." There were some cheers from the orphans. " But," Beyond said suddenly, stopping the cheers, " it's also a very special day besides that. Today is-"

L quickly got a spoon and threw it expertly at the megaphone. It almost hit Beyond's hand, causing him to drop it, startled. " What the hell?" he exclaimed angrily. L got up from his seat. " You promised you would keep it a secret!" he yelled. " Did you ever hear the words, ' I promise' come out of my mouth? 'Sides, did you ever _make_ me promise?" Beyond retorted. " It was implied!" L yelled. Alex quickly got in between the two. " Hey guys, c'mon. Don't ruin this day with a fight. I mean, we're all friends here, right?" he pursuaded.

The twin-like friends payed no attention to Alex's advice. " Who cares anyways? This day's been ruined the moment he woke up!" Beyond shouted. L ran up to Beyond and kicked him. There were some cheers in the cafeteria, encouraging the fight. Beyond didn't need them anyways; he jumped to his feet immediately and kicked L on the back of his head. The impact of the hit caused his head to pound. After more kicks and punches, along with more cheers, the fight was cut short when a man came in between them.

" Roger!" Beyond said. Roger narrowed his eyes at both of them. " And what do you think you two are doing?" he asked. None of them answered. Roger side. " I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come to my office." he said, and led the two away. " Oh, and Alexander?" he said. Alex tensed when his name ( alias, whatever) was called. " I think it would be best if you came along with us. You took part in this as well, correct?" Alex stared at his feet guiltily as they all walked back to his office.

" I'm very dissapointed in you two. What on earth were you thinking?"

Beyond and L sat in the two chairs in front of Roger's desk avoiding eye contact while Alex leaned on the wall. " Tell me, how did all this start?" Roger asked. Beyond grunted. " Easy; L was being a jerk for not wanting a party, so I tried to get some people to throw him one, but he got pissed off." he said. " Yeah right!" L said. " I told him I didn't want one in the first place, but this guy just keeps on ignoring me like I'm not even here!" Roger sighed. " Listen, I understand that this situation might be a bit, er, excrusciating, but that doesn't mean that you could just break out in a fight in the cafeteria. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you..."

" Oh, I don't think that's nessecarry."

They all looked throught the doorway to see another man enter. " Watari," L said. Watari smiled. " Good morning, L. Happy Birthday," he greeted. L blushed, embaressed that Watari had to see him here. " Watari, these boys have been causing trouble this morning," Roger started. " Is that so?" Watari asked. " Well, I'm sure that it will never happen again, correct?"

Beyond, L, and Alex nodded. " Well then, you are dismissed," Watari announced. The boys left the office awkwardly, leaving Roger upset at Watari's lack of disipline. " Watari, " L started. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see me like that..." Watari shook his head. " It's alright. I know how you get when it comes to this, although you could have chosen somewhere more private to fight." he joked. L laughed. Watari, his only father-like figure, always knew what to say, when to say it. Alex was still silent. Then suddenly said, " L, what could I do to make it up?"

L blinked. " What?" he said. Alex groaned. " C'mon, L. If it wasn't for me, Ryuzaki would have never gotten that megaphone and almost ruined your secret. Let's go somewhere. You know, like trick-or-treating. Yeah I know it's kinda kiddy, but we're twelve, and this is our last chance to go before we're teens. Besides, you could get alot of candy!" he babbled. L considered this; he _did_ love candy. Alex gave him a hopefully look. L sighed.

" If you really feel like that, then why not." he said. " Yes! Thanks, you won't regret it! We'll dress up, get sweets, hey! We could ding dong ditch that one guy that no one likes..." Alex walked away, talking on and on to himself as Beyond and L stood back. " Poor guy," Beyond said. " He always wants to impress you. How long you think it'll take before he admits he's gay?"

" He's not gay," L assured. And like that, the two acted like nothing had ever happened.

Later that day, the trio decided not to where costumes. L didn't have much of the Halloween spirit, so Alex didn't push him to do anything. " Hey Ryuga," Beyond said while watching TV. " When are we going?" L shrugged. " We still have to wait for Alex." he replied dully. Beyond groaned. " What's he doing anyways?" he asked. L shrugged again.

Alex entered shortly after. " What took you so long?" Beyond asked. Alex scratched the top of his head, grinning stupidly. " Hehe, well you see, I was looking for a costume, trying most of them on, but then I felt kinda guilty that I was wearing a costume and Ryuga wasn't, so I just decided to wear my regular clothes." he explained. Beyond gave him a humorless smile. " So, you're saying that we waited here for almost two hours, just so you come out the way you came in?" he said. Alex nodded. " I hate you," Beyond shrugged. " Alright, let's just go," he said.

The night was better than L expected. He had never thought of trick-or-treating to be fun. Just a little childish. But with Beyond and Alex, he had the time of his life. They had filled their candy bags to the top, mostly thanks to Beyond for being a hustler. They did end up ding dong ditching the jerk that no one liked eventually. Now they sat on the sidewalk, watching the other kids make their way to other houses searching for candy.

" So Ryuga," Beyond started, " Just out of curiousity..." L smiled and shook his head. " No, I still don't want a party. And even if I did, I don't think I would have enough energy to," he replied as he unwrapped one of the candies. Alex sighed. " So, I guess we're heading back?" he asked. Beyond nodded. " Unfortuantely, yes. Are you sure-" L stopped Beyond with a theatening glare. Beyond laughed. " Alright then."

As the three walked home, L noticed a change in the atmosphere. He heard the churchbell ring then, and checked his watch. It should have rung yet; it was only 10: 46. L shook his head. " The bells are early today," he said. Alex gave him a look. " What bells?" he asked. Beyond chuckled. " Yeah, like you can't hear them," he laughed. " No, really, what are you guys talking about?" Alex asked. L arched an eyebrow. " What do you... can't you hear them?" he asked. Alex shook his head. " Hm," L said. " How strange."

Suddenly, all the street lights turned off, leaving them in the omnious darkness. They heard the screams of other children and saw the lights from flashlights from behind them. " What the hell is going on?" Beyond asked. The lights turned back on, but something felt different. " Guys..." L started to say, but then saw a dark shadow flash across from them. " What the... did you guys see that?" he said. The other two nodded nervously. " What do you think...?"

Something stopped L from finishing his sentence. He felt like someone was choking him, and he fell to his knees, struggling to breathe. Beyond and Alex's voice became more and more distant until, finally, he couldn't hear anymore and blacked out.

L woke up in what seemed like a dark alleyway. He tried to get up, but found that he arms and hands were tied. He struggled to free himself, but it was no good. He heard an evil laugh come from one of the darkest part of the alley and looked up to see glowing red eyes staring into his. " Why, hello there," the man said, who was at least seventeen. " You shouldn't be out so late by yourself; there are people out there who might try to hurt you." He laughed again.

" W-Who are you?" L stuttered. The man's grin widened. " Oh, I am known by many names," he said, " You might have heard of me; you've heard of the three murders I've committed recently, haven't you?" L's eyes widened. Yes, he's heard of the murders. The murders of Beatrice Battington, Quella Quorra, and Brandon Berton. It's the case that Watari had strictly prohibited him from solving. " You're the one behind it? Why?" L asked angrily.

" How else was I supposed to get the world's greatest detective's attention?" the man asked. L grew silent for a moment, then asked, " How do you know who I am?" The man chuckled. " Oh, I know alot about you, L." he replied maliciously. The tone of the man's voice made L struggle more. " I'm sorry, but it's no use trying to free yourself." The man said. " Why are you doing this?" L demanded. " What have I ever done to you?"

The man's grinned dropped. " What have you ever done to me?" he repeated. " You've ruined my life, that's what. Ever since I was a child." His answer only made L more confused. " How could I ruin your life since you were a kid?" he asked. " I probably wasn't even born yet!" The man made hushing noises, " Shh. No need to yell, I'm right here. I could hear you," he said tenderly. L stopped struggling. " You still didn't answer my question," he said bitterly. The man's smile returned. " I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you. At least, not one to share."

" Where are my friends then?" he asked. The man looked amused. " Friends? They're not your friends. Just people who suck up to you. They don't care about you." he said. " That's a lie!" L retorted. " They _are_ my friends. Even though I haven't had many, I know what a true friend is."

" Kyahaha! You really are the nieve child, aren't you?" the man cackled. He lifted L up by his shirt collar. " It's a shame that this had to happen. Especially on your golden birthday." L's body tensed at the strength of the man. " It's not going to be my golden birthday until I'm thirty-one." L responded. The man smirked. " There's a loophole for that, you know. L is the twelveth letter in the alphabet, making you L years old. Convienent. isn't it?" he asked as his other hand slowly went up to L's neck and gripped with all his strength. L coughed and tried to breathe, but he was paralyzed in the man's grip. Just when he felt the last bit of life left in him fade, he fell to the floor and heard, " Happy birthday, Lawli."

" What happened to him?"

" You were there, you know as much as me."

" I feel like this is all my fault."

" Don't blame everything on yourself. Besides, he's not going to die yet anyways."

" How are you so sure?"

"..."

_Those voices_, L thought._ Is it...?_ He tried to get up, but relized that he didn't have much energy to do so. Alex looked up quickly. " Hey, Ryuzaki," he said, " he's waking up!" Beyond turned to face L in the hospital bed. " Ryuga..." his voice trailed. L looked up to see his friend. " Ryuzaki..." he said. "W-What happened? Where am I?" Beyond closed his eyes with relief. " Oh God, Ryuga. So you_ are _alive. You're in the hospital. Do you remember? We were heading home, and then I don't know what happened after that. It's like someone wiped out memory of it. Next thing we know, we find you uncoincess with scars on your neck."

L didn't understand. How could they not remember? " The man..." he said. " What man?" Alex asked. L closed his eyes, trying desperately to remember. " H-He tried to kill me... he said... he said I ruined his life..." he struggled to make the words come out. " What?" Beyond said alarmed. " Did he tell you who he is? What did he look like? Ryuga, look at me and tell me."

L slowly opened his eyes and saw it. He thought his heart had skipped a beat. When he looked at Beyond's face, he saw the man that had tried to kill him. The same face, same hair, same skin. Though he knew that Beyond looked like him, he could tell that Beyond and the man had the same _eyes_. What did that mean? Was the man some sort of future version of Beyond? Was he going to become a murderer?

The nurse came in. " I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Alex sighed. " Aw. Alright, c'mon Ryuzaki," he said. Beyond went up to the nurse. " I'm sorry, but it's his birthday today, we're his only friends, and he needs company. I don't think you have the right to make us leave." he said calmly. The nurse shook her head, not liking to be back-talked by kids. " You have to leave," she said strictly. " No, we don't," Beyond said," If someone has to leave, it's you, because my friend here's not that fond of you're prensence. So, if you want to help heal your patient, I will have to kindly ask you to leave."

The nurse scowelled at Beyond but, none the less, left. L smiled to himself. No, that would never happen. Beyond would never let something like turning into a monster to him. Beyond was his friend, and nothing was gonna change that.


	4. Separate

Rain was pouring intensely as Beyond Birthday walked through the narrow alleyway. He hated being here; it reminded him too much of his childhood. But he had to be here if he wanted to know the truth. He turned a sharp corner and saw him. It was like looking in a mirror, a reflection that he despised more than anything. " Lawliet," he greeted bitterly. L stood there with a small smile on his face. A small, sad smile. " Hello, B," he said. " It's been awhile."

" It has," Beyond agreed. L turned his gaze to the church tower. " It brings back many memories here, doesn't it?" he asked silently. " What's the meaning of all this, L?" Beyond asked impatiently, not wanting to remember any of them. L sighed. " Remember," he started, " you told me that one day you wanted to surpass me if anything happened to A?" Beyond clenched his hand into a fist. " And something did happen to him. All because of _you_," he replied. " If it wasn't for you, Alex would have never died that way. No, I could never forgive you for that. He hung himself becuase you cause him too much presure, and you never appreciated the work he did."

" That's a lie," L argued. Beyond shook his head. " It doesn't matter now, anyways," he said. " I'm here because I used to be your successor, and you want me to know something along those lines." L sighed sadly. " Beyond... I just want you to know, that after everything that happened, I just can't let you succeed me," he said. Beyond scowelled. " Is it because I'm a criminal?" he asked. " That's part of it," L explained. " Well," Beyond started," You have to have the mind of a criminal to annticipate their every move with ease, correct?" L shook his head. " Not all cases involve murders, Beyond," he said. " Besides, you ran away..."

" Is that your excuse then?" Beyond was furious now. " That wasn't a problem for K, though, right?" L looked up quickly. " You know about her?" he asked. Beyond gave a humourless laugh. " Yes, I know all about Dr. Kimiko Kujo. She ran away, attempted to spread a world wide massacre by spreading a kliler virus, and she's still in line." L didn't know what to say. " Beyond, please understand. That was Watari's choice..."

" Oh! It's Watari choice then?" Beyond yelled, " She's your successor, you have a choice as well! Don't let Watari just take away your choices like that!" L didn't take his eyes off of Beyond; he looked so hurt. " This _is_ my choice," he whispered. " Why can't I succeed you L?" Beyond asked.

A painful silence.

" Because," L finally said, voice barely audible and a tear rolling down his face," I...I can't bare to let you lose your sanity over this. Not again."

The answer shocked Beyond. " My...my sanity...?" he asked. " You think I give a damn about whether I'm sane or not?" L shook his head. " I don't think you care the slightest," he answered. " Then why?" Beyond said. L looked up at Beyond, eyes welling with tears. " Because _I_ care, Beyond. Because I...I love you..."

Beyond stood there, speachless. L loved him? Was it true? L suddenly looked at the church again, at the bell tower. " There it is again..." he murmered. " What?" Beyond asked. L sighed. " The bells. They've been ringing every few minutes," he replied. Beyond looked above L's head and drew in a sharp breath. " L, are you aware that..."

L nodded before he could finish. " I've had a feeling," he said. " And you're just going to let it go by?" Beyond asked. L closed his eyes. " Nothing can prevent death, Beyond. You of all people should know that," he responed. Beyond slowly nodded. " Yes..." he whispered. L put his hands in his pockets. " Well, goodbye, Beyond," he said solemnly, then started to walk off. Beyond couldn't stand it. " L!" he called. L turned around quickly to find himself in Beyond's embrace. Shocked at first, L put his arms around Beyond and rested his head on his shoulder. " Beyond, I'm sorry," he said quietly. Beyond shook his head. " Please, L, don't do this," he said.

" I have to," L said, closing his eyes. " Then at least tell me who the Kira suspect is," Beyond said. L hesitated. " His name...is Light Yagami," he answered. " Light Yagami..." Beyond memorized his name. " You know he's Kira, don't you?" L nodded. " There isn't any proof, though," he said. Beyond pressed his forehead against L's gently. " If you die of a heart attack, that will be enough proof," he said. L shivered. " Beyond, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm scared," he whispered. Beyond kissed L softly. " You're not the only one, Lawli," he said. L smiled, letting a few more tears fall. " I hope you won't miss me," he said. " After all that we've been through. I hope to only be a memory when death separates us, one that you'll soon forget."

" I can never do that," Beyond said. L sighed and then flinched. " Those damn bells again..." he said. " I have to go." Beyond was unwilling to let go of L. " Please, don't," he said. L held on to Beyond's hands for another moment. " I love you," he said again. " I love you, too," Beyond said softly. Then they regretfully let go of eachother's hands. L took one more look back before he left Beyond standing in the rain. _You really know how to talk your way out of an argument, Lawliet, _Beyond thought. _I'll miss you._


	5. Backstabber

L was taking a nap on the sofa while Light was lazily watching TV; the best that they could think of doing for spending a day off from the Kira Case. Light looked over at the sleeping L and sighed, wondering when was the last time the insomaniac had slept. There was a quick knock on the door before it flew open. " Light-kun!" Light looked up from the TV screen and stared at his "girlfriend" Misa before she ran to him and flung her arms around him. " Oh, Light, Matsuda didn't tell me that you were having a day-off today!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Light put a finger to his lips, pointing at L with his eyes. Misa chuckled. " Oh, sorry," she said, more quietly this time. " Hey, since he's sleeping, you think we could go out?" Light thought about it for a moment. " Well, maybe, if you could find the key for these," he said, holding up his hand to show her the handcuffs. Misa pouted. " Awww, poor Light-kun! Don't worry, I just got a manicure today; I could pick the lock with my nail!" Light smirked. " Misa, I don't think-"

_Click._

Light stared in amazement as the handcuff fell to the floor. " How did you...?" Light started to ask, but was inturuppted when Misa pulled his arm. " C'mon! Let's go before he wakes up!" she said, and dragged him out the door.

When they went in the elevator to go to the lobby, it stopped on the seventh floor and opened to a man. Light stared at him, suprised, but Misa shook her head at Light after looking at the name above the man's head. Light stared at the man's eyes and grinned as they turned red. " Beyond Birthday," he greeted. Beyond stared at him loathingly but didn't say a word as he walked in with them. Misa scooted more towards Light, hugging his arm tightly. Light ignored her.

" You're going in the wrong direction, you know," Light said. Beyond grunted and leaned against the wall, avoiding eye contact. Light started again. " If you were wondering what floor Lawliet is on, try the tenth floor." Beyond drew in a sharp breath when Light spoke L's real name. " Who gave you the right to call him by that name," he said with a threatening tone in his voice. Light chuckled. " What do you expect? I _am _Kira, after all." Light didn't even need to worry about addmitting he was Kira, since he knew that Beyond had disabled all secerity cameras in the building.

Beyond resisted with all his might to kill him right then and there. Light smiled again. " Oh, Beyond, what a tough decision you had to make. Aren't you glad that it'll all soon be over and done with?" Beyond closed his eyes, remembering what Light had said days earlier.

_" What do you want, Yagami?" Beyond had asked. Light smiled. " Oh nothing, I just came here to work on the Kira Case with Lawliet, that's all," he had replied. Beyond stared in shock at Light, wondering how the hell he had learned L's true name. " Lawliet, huh," Beyond had said, " Does that mean that he trusts you enough to actually tell you his name?" Light chuckled. " Of course not. My girlfriend told me; she _is_ the Second Kira, I wouldn't expect any less from her."_

_Beyond froze. " So it's true then..." he had whispered. " You...You are Kira." Light laughed. " That's right," he said. " And now that I know his name, what do you think I'll do?" Beyond stared at the black notebook that Light slowly began to take out. Beyond knew what it was and what Light was planning. He got out his pocket knife and pinned Light to the wall behind them, bringing the knife to his neck. Even in his postisiton, Light stayed commpletely calm; humoured, even._

_" Kill me," he taunted. " Even if you do, as soon as the word spreads out that I'm dead, I've already aranged for three other people to write Lawliet's name down and give him the worst death they could imagine possible." Beyond knew he was trapped, but still held the knife to Light's neck. " You wouldn't dare," Beyond said. Light's grin widened. " Oh, wouldn't I?"_

_" What do you want then?" Beyond had demanded. " I'm glad you asked," Light said. " If you don't want L to suffer whatever death awaits him in the hands of my followers, then why don't _you_ kill him instead?"_

" Remember what I said, ' Ryuzaki'," Light said as the elevator door opened. " If he's not dead by the time we get back, I'll be the one to kill him." Beyond stayed back as Light and Misa exited. He sighed and closed his eyes while the elevator door slowly closed, thinking of all of the consequenses he might face after what he planned to do.

Back in the hotel room, L was sleepily rubbing his eyes when Beyond entered. L smiled at him. " Beyond, I wasn't expecting you here," he said, then looked at the couch on the opposite of him. " Have you seen Light-kun?" Beyond nodded. " Yeah, him and his girlfriend were just leaving when I got here," he answered. L sighed. " Of course. I should have suspected that Miss Amane would do something as such," he said. Beyond stood there awkwardly, leaning against the threashold. " Well don't just stand there, B," L said, patting the spot on the couch next to him.

Beyond went over and sat down. " So, L, what's up with you and the Kira Case?" he asked. " Oh, Light and I decided to take a day away from Kira," L explained. Beyond nodded and layed his head down L's shoulder. " Lawli, what's it like?" he asked. L looked at him curiously. " What is what like?" he said, tilting his head. Beyond shrugged. " Love."

L blew in Beyond's ear. " You should know, Beyond," he purred. Beyond blushed, feeling guilty inside. " What about Light?" he asked, looking away. L frowned. " Beyond, there's nothing going on between Light and I," he tried to reassure. Beyond smirked. " I don't believe you," he said, slowly stroking L's hair. " What can I do to prove my love then?" L asked. Beyond moved closer to L. " This."

Their lips met. Beyond gasped restlessly as L's embrace tightened. L forced Beyond to lay on the couch as Beyond wrapped his legs around him. Their breaths quickened. Beyond rapidly tore L's shirt off and L did the same with B's. But the kissing was stopped short as a quiet sob was heard. L looked down and saw Beyond crying. " What's wrong?" L asked. Beyond shook his head, refusing to tell. L gave him a soft smile and embraced him tightly. " There's nothing to worry about, Beyond," he whispered.

Beyond got off the couch and L followed. " Beyond...?" he said. Beyond threw his arms around L and gave him a tight hug. " Oh Lawli..." he sobbed. L hugged back. " Don't worry, it's alright," he said. Beyond didn't respond; instead, while L was distracted, he grabbed his knife, and reluctantly plunged it into L's back.

L's eyes widened as he fell to his knees. " Beyond..." he said, and coughed up blood. " Why...?" Beyond let the tears flow freely now. " I'm sorry," he whispered and sank to his knees as well. When he looked into L's eyes, he saw shock, fear, pain, _betrayal_...

L attempted to smile. " Just when... I thought..." The numbers were rapidly decreasing. " L, please forgive me!" Beyond yelled. L shook his head. " This was your plan...wasn't it...seduce me to... give you the title as...as my successor...then kill me."

" No!" Beyond yelled. " That's not true!" A tear fell from L's eye. " A well...thought out...plan...You made me think...that you...loved..." L's eyes slowly closed as he let go of his last breath.

" L!" Beyond screeched. " No! Don't die not knowing the truth! Please!" He looked up above L's head and only saw his name. All the numbers that had previously been there were now gone. Beyond sobbed next to L's body. For how long, he couldn't say. After what seemed like an eternity, he felt someone touch his shoulder and looked up.

" I see you've done it," Light said quietly while Misa just gaped at the corpse, covering her mouth with her hands. Beyond didn't respond. " He's gone," Light continued, " Finally..." An evil grin seemed to stretch on Light's face as he stared at the lifeless body in front of him." You've done well, Beyond. Thank you."

" Shut the hell up," Beyond said, holding back a sob. Light removed his hand from Beyond's shoulder. " Excuse me?" he asked. Beyond got up mechanically, all feelings gone except for _hatred_. " You find this humourous, L's death...it's just so...so..." Beyond couldn't find the right words. Light shook his head. " Beyond, L's death was just a sacrifice for this world, so it could become a better place. He was in the way. Now, Beyond, I know you're a criminal. Though you're the exception. For killing L, I'll reward you by not writing your name down." He closed his eyes and was about to leave, until he heard something.

" _Henh henh henh..._"

Light stopped in his tracks. The only laugh he had ever heard that was similar to the one he was hearing now, was made by Ryuk. And even then, Ryuk's laugh was different to this one. This one seemed more..._evil. _" Misa, meet me in the lobby," he ordered quietly. Misa reluctantly obeyed, closing the door behind her. Light stared at Beyond, who's back was still turned to him. " Beyond..." Light started to say. " _Henh_, what's wrong, Light?" Beyond laughed, turning his head to see him. Light said nothing in response. Beyond smirked, crouching down next to L's body.

" Have you ever noticed the beauty of blood, Light?" he asked, staring at the blood from L's back in wonder. " The color is just so amazing when you really look at it. L's blood definateky deserves to be described as 'perfect', unlike any other of my previous victems. Hmm...I wonder..." Beyond pulled the knife out of L. "...What does your blood look like, Kira?"

Light stepped back, reaching for the door. But Beyond was too quick for him; before he knew it, Beyond was behind him, gripping both of his hands behind his back with one hand, while holding the knife to his neck with the other. " Don't be afraid," Beyond whispered in Light's ear. " Everyone has to die sooner or later. This was bound to happen anyways. 'Tis ashame, though. Think about all the other lives you could've ruined." And with one swift flick of the wrist, Beyond slit Light's throat. Staring at the two corpses that lay in front of him, he laughed to himself. Grabbing one of the shirts that was on the floor, Beyond left, smiling. _Insanity,_ he thought._ It just seems to take all your troubles far away._


	6. Runaway

Mello angrily took out his backpack and started to shove everything that he thought he might need, like his clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a comb, money, and, of course, his chocolate in it. While packing, Mello kept on replaying the scene in his head. Roger announcing the death of L, then suggesting that he and Near work together, seeing as L had never picked a successor in time. Then Mello thought of how he said that he would never get along with Near, and he was letting Near be L's successor. Mello was almost fifteen. Roger couldn't stop him from leaving the orphange, and that's exactly what Mello planned on doing. If Kira was going to get caught, it was Mello who was going to do the catching.

Mello put on a jacket and his backpack. As he walked down the hallways, he tried to ignore the curious stares of the other orphans. He could tell what they were thinking. Where's Mello going? Why does he have his backpack on? Is he going on a trip or something? Why does he look so angry, and yet so sad? Mello lowered his head to avoid eye contact. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. This was no longer the home it had once been.

Finally, Mello was out. He passed through the huge black gates. It was cold. Mello shivered, though not because of the wheather. It was due to a guilty concious, perhaps. Mello knew what was causing it. The only thing he did to try to stop it was thinking of how he could stop Kira. Not of how much pain this was going to cause the one he left behind.

"Mello? Hey, Mello, where are you?"

Matt looked around for his friend. He had checked the soccer (football, as they sometimes referred to it at Wammy's. Since the orphanage was in England, they got accustomed to the British launguage) field, where he had last seen him, but it looked like most of the orphans went back indoors. Matt checked the rec room, restrooms, front yard. Still no sign of him. He asked several of the orphans, but they didn't seem to know either. Where the hell had he gone?

Matt was about to give up his search when he accidentally bumped into Roger. "Sorry," Matt said. Then he saw the worried expression on Roger's face. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, curious. Roger sighed. "I suppose you should know," he said, then ushered Matt into his office. When he closed his door, Roger sat at his desk. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to go through this speech again. But you're third. You should know," Roger said tiredly. Matt waited as patiently as he could for Roger to continue. Finally, Roger closed his eyes and said, "L is dead."

Matt's eyes widened behind his goggles. "Dead?" he repeated. Roger nodded. "Do you know how?" Matt asked. Roger gave a slight shrug. "The exact way, I'm not sure," he said. "Kira, no doubt," Matt muttered. Then he looked at Roger. "Did you tell this to Mello and Near already?" he asked. Roger nodded. "I called them in earlier today to tell them," he replied. "How did they take it?" Matt asked.

"Near, as always, seemed indifferent. He just continued on with a puzzle. Mello, on the other hand, didn't take it so well..." Roger responded. Matt straightened. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, worried. "Matt, Mello ran away." Roger said.

"What?" Matt yelled. "What do you mean he ran away?" Roger sighed again. "Mello believes that he could find his own way of finding Kira, in attempt to defeat Near and become number one," he explained. Matt shook his head, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "No...Mello would've said something to me. He would've told me his plans, maybe even offer to join him. Why didn't he tell me?" he whispered. Roger was actually starting to feel symphathy towards Matt. He knew that Matt and Mello were the closest friends at Wammy's House. The whole orphanage knew. They weren't completely inseperatable, true, but they spent most of their time with eachother. Mello had brought happiness into Matt's life when he first arrived at the orphanage, and now, as he left, he took it all back.

"I'm sorry," Roger said. Matt nodded, not trusting his voice to not crack, and left the office silently. When he entered his (and Mello's) room, Matt slammed the door, locked it, took his goggles off and threw them to the ground, and went to his bed. There he lay, head buried into a pillow and sobbing. Many times he had attempted to stop the tears. He wanted to be strong about this, but it seemed impossible. His best friend had ran away without even telling him. He noticed how hollow the other side of the room was. "Why..." Matt whispered to himself. "Why didn't you tell me? Y-You didn't even s-say goodbye..."

Weeks had passed. Word spread about Mello's leave and L's death throughout the orphanage. Matt had stayed locked in his room whenever he wasn't in class, lunch, or in the bathroom. One day, Near was walking through the halls when he overheard two orphans talking. "What's Matt been up to?" one asked, a girl with short brunette hair. "I dunno. He locked himself up in his room after Mello ran away," the other answered, who was rumored to be her boyfriend. Near raised his eyebrow and listened closely. "Mello was his best friend, wasn't he?" the girl asked.

The boy nodded. "Yeah. Honestly, I think that's a really shitty thing that Mello did. Asshole left without sayin' a single word," he replied. The girl shoved his arm playfully. "Don't talk like that. Actually, I'm worried for the both of them. I hope they're alright," she said. Near frowned and headed towards Matt's room. When he got there, he knocked on the door. There was no response. Near sighed and let himself in; Matt had left the door unlocked.

Matt looked up from his computer screen wearily. "What do you want?" he asked Near. "What's wrong with you, Matt?" Near asked, closing the door behind him. Matt closed his eyes. "It's nothing," he murmered. "Don't lie," Near said. Matt turned his seat so he could be facing the albino. "Why should you care?" he asked. "I'm curious, that's all," Near responded. Then he spotted Matt's goggles hanging on a lamp. "Why aren't you wearing those?" he asked, pointing at them. Matt shrugged. "Cause I don't feel like it, I guess," he said. Near knew that wasn't completely it. "Mello gaves those to you," he said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Matt avoided Near's gaze. Near knew that was true. "You miss him, don't you," he said. Matt nodded. Near's attention turned to the bed. There was a haf-filled suitcase lying on it. "You're not planning to go after him, are you?" Near asked. "So what if I am?" Matt asked harshly. Near shook his head. "Matt, please reconsider all of this. At least wait for gradutation," he adivised. "What's if it's too late by then?" Matt asked. "What if Mello doesn't make it?"

"Let me get this straight," Near said. "You have no faith in Mello and believe he'll die." Matt stayed quiet. Near started again," You really believe that someone as strong, smart, pursuasive and resorceful as Mello would die that easily?" Matt remained silent. Near continued, "Since L has died, Mello will do his best to catch Kira. I, too, will have to work on the Kira Case in the future. It'll be a race to catch Kira. Sooner or later, Mello and I will have to to contact eachother. Meaning," he smiled slightly, "someone could trace the call or email and see where he's located at."

Matt looked up hopefully. "You don't mean..." he started. Near nodded. A smile began to form on Matt's face. "You'd really do that for me?" he asked. "I don't see the harm in it," Near said. "Thanks, Near," Matt said. Near nodded and left the room. And for the first time in awhile, Matt felt happy again.


	7. When You're Gone

Mello walked in silence, ignoring the sympathetic looks from the others. This wasn't the first funeral he'd been to; he was used to them. A few feet away, he could see the coffin. Mello was afraid to look inside. He probably couldn't handle it. The moment he'd look into it, he thought he might have a mental breakdown. As he walked, he turned his head slightly to see some of the people gathered. He recognized the little albino sitting in the second row. Mello was suprised that for once, Near's face wasn't emotionless. He saw some sorrow in his features. Near noticed him looking at him. He gave Mello a small encouraging nod, as if to say, "You can do this, Mello. Say your final farewell. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Mello turned his attention back to the coffin in front of him. The lid was off. Mello closed his eyes for a moment, imagining the worse. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and looked inside the coffin.

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd

Need you there when I cry

Mello immediatly bit the inside of his mouth to supress the sobs he felt coming. There he lay, the person who Mello cared for more than anything in the world. His red hair was neatly combed and he was wearing the only suit that he owned. His beautiful green eyes were closed, and if Mello imagined hard enough, he could have been sleeping. If only it weren't for the multiple wounds he recieved from Kiyomi Takada's bodyguards. Mello could tell that whoever had prepared him before this had tried their best to conceal them. Mello felt the tears welling up in his eyes. "Matt..." he whispered.

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

"I'm so sorry," he continued. "This is all my fault. I ran away from Wammy's House, hoping that that was enough to protect you from Kira. You managed finding me, though I'll never know how you did. Now I can never ask. I should have just left. I should have never agreed to let you help me catch Kira. But I was desperate. I didn't think that you would..." Mello's voice trailed. He could bare to finish it. He couldn't admit the fact that his best friend was dead, even with Matt's corpse in front of him.

He remembered that fateful day. He remembered talking with Matt. He promised him that everything would be back to normal if they succeeded. He gave him some hope. And for what? Only for Matt to end up to dying a painful, brutal death.

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

Mello heard footsteps behind him and felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault," the person said. Mello recognized it as Near's voice. Mello shook his head, more tears streaking his face. "You don't understand," he argued. "If it weren't for me, Matt would still be alive. If someone had to die, it should have been me. Matt hasn't done anything wrong that deserves death. I'm the one who kidnapped Takada. I'm the one who wanted to be the one to catch Kira. I'm the one who sacrificed all of those lives in order to catch him, including Matt's. I should be in that coffin, not him."

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

Near moved up next to Mello. "You're wrong," he said softly. "After you left, I had plenty of talks with Matt. He told me how he wished you would have taken him with you. I told him that you didn't because you were trying to protect him. Do you know what he told me in response?" Mello wiped his eyes and shook his head. "He said, 'I don't care about the risks. I don't care if Kira kills me with his own bare hands. Mello knows that I would do anything for him. If someone had a gun pointed at him, I'd throw myself in front of him and take the bullet. I'd die for that guy. I hope he knows that,'" Near replied somberly.

Mello looked at Near suprisingly. "H-He said th-that...?" he said, choking on his sobs. Near nodded. Mello burried his face in his hands. "Why, Matt...?" he asked silently. "You two were close friends. I'm guessing you would do the same for him?" Near said. Mello didn't say anything. It was true. Mello would do anything to protect Matt. They've been friends for so many years. With no parents or relatives to rely on, Matt was the only person Mello had left.

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it ok

"But why Matt...?" Mello asked himself silently. Near shook his heaad, for once not knowing what to say. "Maybe it would seem a bit rude of me to say this. It's a common saying. 'Everthing happens for a reason.' Matt died not just for you, but for the people of the world who had a strong sense of justice and hated Kira. Don't blame yourself for this. He wouldn't want you to," he ended up telling him. Mello looked again at Matt's dead body. He reached inside the coffin and softly touched Matt's cheek with the back of his hand; his skin was ice cold. This made Mello flinch. He inhaled deeply.

"Maybe you're right," he addmitted silently. Then, he reached for his back pocket and got something out. Near recognized them as Matt's goggles. Mello quietly placed them next to Matt. It was one of the things that symbolized their friendship. He would rarely leave a place without them, minus the fact that he couldn't see without them. Mello smiled softly.

"I miss you."


	8. Nightmare at Wammy's House

L walked through the empty hallways of the orphanage in silence. Looking at the clock that hung on the wall, it was 11:46 am. In a little more than ten minutes, it would be his birthday. Sighing, the young detective turned another corner to yet another hallway. He really didn't want to think about it. Every birthday since his thirteenth, he's been having a nightmare about his death. The man responsible was the same every time, L could tell. Although, each time he supposedly got murdered was different than the previous, and it kept on getting worse and worse. He couldn't understand why it was the same man, though. He couldn't stand those terrible blood-red eyes being the last thing he ever saw...

No, L thought to himself. The more you think about him, the stronger the urge to sleep will get. If you don't sleep, you don't have to go through another one of those nightmares...

But even as he tried to convince himself that getting rid of the thought was as simple as that, he still had trouble keeping his eyes open. Quickly grabbing a Ziploc bag filled with sugar cubes from his front pocket, he took a handful and put them in his mouth. He shivered. Yes, it might have been a bit more bitter than he was used to, but at least it helped keep himself awake. He remembered what someone he had met said to him once. "Keep on eating like that, and it won't be long till you get diabetes and die," they had said. That was a few weeks before...

No. He was doing it again. One memory after another would lead closer and closer to that day...that day that L just had to force out of his mind. "Damn it," he cursed quietly to himself. It seemed that no matter what he did, he was getting sleepier by the minute. "Ryuga...?" came a tiny voice from behind him. L turned around in suprise to find a small red headed boy looking up at him in striped pajamas. "Matt," L said. "What are you doing up?" Matt fidgeted with his sleeve and frowned. "Last week was the aniversary, and you didn't say anything," he said.

L looked away from the child in guilt. Last week would have marked the one year aniversary of Alex's death, otherwise known as "A". "I'm sorry," he whispered. Matt walked up to L, examining the detective curiously. "You knew that I like celebrating birthdays," he said. "That's why you decided to visit, huh. You were thinking about me." A hint of a smile formed on L's face. "After Alex...died, everyone that made you feel welcome here when you first arrived went away...including me," he added in a sad tone. "Did you feel guilty? Is that why you're here?" the young boy asked.

"That's part of it..." L murmured. Matt turned to stare out the window. The harvest moon hung high in the sky, surrounded by thousands of stars. "You aren't saying anything about Ryuzaki," he finally said. L flinched at the name he had been hoping to avoid. Ryuzaki. Rue Ryuzaki. Beyond Birthday. B. "I...I just thought that..." L started, trying to find the right words. Matt shook his head, signalling that L need not explain. "You know, Ryuga," Matt said in a small whisper, "he visited me."

L looked at his successor in alarm. "He what?" he asked. Matt nodded and grabbed L's hand, leading him to his room. Closing the door behind them, Matt pointed out the window. "He came through there," he said. L walked over to the window. Taking a deep breath, L could smell Beyond with his everlasting jam scent. "When did you see him?" L inquired, searching for clues. "Last night. He came and said I was gonna die," Matt replied. L looked for any sign of fear in Matt's face and saw none.

"Was he serious?" L asked. Matt nodded. "You don't seem to be afraid," L stated. Matt shrugged. "Everyone dies eventually, right? Why be afraid?" he asked. His statement gave L slight chills down his spine. Such brave words for someone like Matt. "I just thought a child would be afraid of the concept of death, that's all," L said. Matt smiled cheerfully. "Not me! I'm not afraid of anything!" he said proudly. This made L chuckle. What else could he expect from Matt? But then, a cold breeze ruined the moment.

"He has a point, Lawli. Why should you be afraid of death if we all end up dying anyway?"

L turned around quickly and saw him. He wore the same jeans as usual, the same black long sleeved shirt. It was obvious what his intentions for L were once you got a good look at the knife in his hand. "B," L said. Beyond grinned wickedly. "Hello, my precious Lawlipop," he said with a slur. "May I ask what you are doing here?" L questioned. "Kya ha, why else would I be in this wretched hell hole, hmm? It's been over a year since I've last seen you! And if I remember correctly, your birthday is in just a few minutes. You're turning 18, correct?" Beyond took a step forward, causing L to automatically step in front of Matt protectively. "That's correct. Why do you wish to know?" L asked suspiciously. Beyond chuckled. "So I know how many times I should stab you, silly~!" he answered cheerfully.

L stayed still, holding Matt back to make sure he wouldn't do anything reckless. "Why do you want to kill me so badly, B, answer me that," L said. Beyond began to twirl the knife in his hand. "Oh, you know only too well, yes? It resulted in Alex's death, remember?" he smiled. L drew in a sharp breath. "You still blame me for what happened?" he asked. "But of course. Who else is there to blame?" Beyond asked in a laid back tone. Matt looked at L, wide-eyed. "What does he mean by that, Ryuga?" he asked. "You don't know, little Matty?" Beyond said. "Our friend 'Ryuga' put too much pressure on our deceased pal, 'Alex'. He never thought Alex was good enough of a successor. Hell, he doesn't think anyone is good enough to replace him, the World's Greatest Detective."

"Don't listen to him, Matt. It's not true," L said. "You see," Beyond continued, "L has his own special way of killing. He makes people feel useless, worthless, helpless. He makes themselves think that they don't deserve the life they've been given. Soon, they end up killing themselves, while there will never be any real, tangible proof that L was behind their deaths. He's done it to Alex, and God knows how many others have become victims."

"Shut up!" L exclaimed. "You think I wanted Alex to die? If anyone would want to wish death upon someone, it would be you, not me." This made Beyond laugh. "Listen to that load of crap, Matt. One thing to being a detective is that you must be an excellent actor. He plays his part very well, don't you agree?" he said. "Matt, go!" L said, quickly opening the door for the redhead to escape. Matt was hesitant at first, but then speedily ran out the door. Before L got the chance to follow him, he felt the sharp blade plunge into his back. L still held on to the door knob as he fell to his knees, coughing up blood. Beyond stood up and stared at the detective in mock dissapointment.

"Did you really think you would get away that easily?" he asked, rougly kicking L to the side. Smiling, Beyond slowly closed and locked the door. "What now, L? Who's gonna save you?" Pathetically, L tried to reach for the door knob again when Beyond burried the knife in his hand, causing him to scream in pain. "That's two. Ready for the other sixteen?" Beyond asked, harshly taking the knife out of L's hand. L looked up at Beyond, gritting his teeth. He was losing alot of blood and barely had the energy to speak. "Three!" Beyond yelled as he struck at L's leg. L bit the inside of his mouth, trying not to give Beyond the satisfaction of hearing his screams. Beyond pouted. "You're trying to take all the fun out of this, Lawli," he said, and dug the knife into L's arm. "Scream for me, L."

L couldn't help it. The pain was unbearable. Beyond's smile returned. "Much better," he complimented. He inhaled deeply. "Do you smell that, Lawliet? The scent of death is surrounding us. It mixes with the beautiful sight of your crimson blood splattered everywhere. Tell me, L," he said, taking out the knife and hovering it above his heart. "Are you going to prove that you're braver than Matt and embrace death, or are you going to die a coward?" L couldn't answer. His vision was starting to blur. He could feel his heart beat get slower as he lost more and more blood.

Beyond sighed. "The latter, then," he said, then grinned evily. "Good riddance, ."

"NO!"

L woke up with a start, drenched in sweat. "You okay?" Came a voice from next to him. L's eyes shot towards the direction in which the voice came from and he drew in a sharp breath. "B?" he said unsurely. Beyond was on the bed next to his own, cross-legged and his face in one hand. "This had better have been another one of those birthday nightmares," he said with a yawn. L blinked, trying to sort things out. Was it really all just a bad dream?

"How old am I?" he asked. "Well, according to the clock it's 12: 52, making you officially 15 freakin' years old," Beyond replied. L tilted his head slightly. Only 15? In his dream, he was 18..."What about Alex and Matt?" L asked. "Alex is 14 and Matt's 6," Beyond answered. "I meant where are they," L said dully. "Well damn, you gotta finish your sentences," Beyond muttered. "They're both asleep, just as I was until your shreiking woke me up." L sat there, still bewildered. It couldn't have been a dream. It was all too real.

"So what was the scenario this time?" Beyond asked curiously, lying on his stomach with his chin in his hands. "Someone put something in your cake and you choked to death? Or did Matt jump out of a window or something and you stook your head out, the sharp, broken part of it crashed down and decapitated you, almost like that one guy in 'Edward Scissorhands'? Heh, I loved that movie...But anyway, what happened?" L groaned, wiping some perspiration off his forehead. "It took place a year after Alex supposedly committed suicide. I was stabbed to death," he answered dully.

"Was it the same killer?" Beyond asked. L nodded. Beyond gave him a stubborn look. "You're still not gonna tell me who the killer was, are you," he said. "I don't remember," L responded simply. "Don't remember, my ass. You just don't wanna tell me! Jerk..." Beyond replied in dissapointment. "Shut up," L said, and layed back down. Beyond sighed and layed down as well. "Nighty-night," he said with a smirk. "Mmhmm," L said, though he just stared at the ceiling. A dream. That's all it was. A simple, bad dream. He turned his head slightly to look at Beyond, who had gone back to sleep without a problem. Please, B, he thought to himself. Please, don't do anything you'll regret in the future. Don't become a murderer. You know they never have happy endings.


End file.
